Líbido
by faerigan
Summary: El titulo es auto-explicativo
1. Chapter 1

**...Libido...**

"_Dios inventó el coito,_

_el hombre inventó el amor"_

_- Edmond y Joules de Goncourt_

**I**

La música resonaba muy dentro de su mente, en lugares que él creía inservibles, y que recién ahora le parecían interesantes de explotar. Podía tocar el sabor de la música ¿Cómo explicar eso? Sencillo, la música era a su vez una imagen que lo llenaba todo, y que emitía un halo de fantasía que iba más allá del inimaginable límite de la sinestesia, superaba todos los sentidos combinados. Eso que quizás podríamos llamar _sentimiento_ y no _sensación_.

La muchacha se acercaba peligrosamente a él, dentro del reducido espacio de dos plazas al que estaban confinados. Sonreía, eso era lo que más lo maravillaba, lo que realmente hacía que todo ese momento pareciera sacado de una película, una novela, una fantasía. La luz entraba apenas por sobre la valla más allá del ventanal, haciendo que su cuerpo en contraste pareciera más definido y a la vez, ligeramente brillante. El cabello alborotado, principalmente por su causa, lo hacía sentir un extraño y curioso hormigueo en diferentes partes de su cuerpo, siendo la principal las manos, que sólo querían acariciarlo, enmarañar aún más aquel indefinible tono, marcado por una ola carmesí, teñido de desenfreno.

Se sentó a horcajadas mientras él se perdía en sus ojos chispeantes. Pensaba que no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que los instintos largamente ocultos afloraran, y dejara de ser un momento hermoso, y se convirtiera en una consumación del deber de preservar la especie, pero ese momento nunca llegó. Al contrario, se sentía cada vez más consiente de sí mismo, de la hermosa figura sobre él, y de cuanto realmente podía llegar a percibir con sus _seis_ sentidos.

Cerró los ojos, y dejó que el terso sabor de la melodía multicolor discurriera, lo abandonara junto con su preciada fase REM.

Sonrió a la oscuridad aún antes de abrir los ojos, sólo para darse cuenta de que aún no era hora de levantarse. Decidió dejar pasarlas horas, mientras aún era capaz de retener la imagen mental que acababa de vivenciar, porque no es un sueño si puedes sentir ¿Cierto?

Siempre despertaba agradecido de aquella ensoñación, a pesar de haberla revivido cada noche durante los últimos dos meses. Sencillamente no podía evitar maravillarse con la exactitud de los detalles, quizás incluso más nítidos que la realidad misma. Se sentía descansado. Es mucho más placentero dormir y soñar que simplemente cerrar los ojos y _desconectarse_.

Su vida se había transformado paulatinamente desde aquella lejana tarde de verano hace poco más de tres años, y se daba cuenta. De vez en cuando este pensamiento cruzaba por su mente y le dedicaba algo así como diez minutos por sesión. Había logrado aceptar la realidad casi tan concreta como era, y había logrado alcanzar una madurez que le permitía alejarse del teléfono durante un día, cada dos días, para permitir libertad a aquella persona que con tantas ansias necesitaba a su lado.

Lo que más marcaba sus emociones era el insondable deseo de retribuir un favor, de mostrar cuán importante era ella para él. Después de todo, prácticamente lo sacó de la locura con un par de pinzas de seda. Sin embargo, iba más allá de un _deber_ –mucho más allá-.

_Pero quizás pienso demasiado. Sí, definitivamente pienso demasiado. Son las tres de la mañana, y heme aquí, pensando ¿Qué tipo de vida es esa? Pero bueno, así es la vida. Al parecer estoy condenado a pensar más de la cuenta. Por lo menos ahora también estoy actuando ¿Recuerdas cuando pensaba, y pensaba, y pensaba y no sabía qué hacer y por lo tanto, no hacía nada? Ahora soy capaz de conversar contigo, de escuchar, y de aportar. Tengo anécdotas que contar, pocas, pero las tengo. Conozco más gente. Ya no sólo vivo del colegio. ¿Podrás quererme ahora? Bueno, está mal dicho eso. Yo sé que me quisiste, y que aún lo haces. Más bien sería: ¿Podremos volver a estar juntos? No me cabe duda que la respuesta ya la tienes, y esperare pacientemente a que salga de manera natural. Nada me agradaría más que poder decir: Sí, ella está conmigo. Pero estoy desvariando nuevamente y lo que es peor, estoy conversando contigo, cuando tu estas a doce kilómetros, descansando tranquilamente en tu casa y yo estoy aquí, mirando como el reflejo de la luna llega por no sé qué medio hasta el cielo de la habitación, recordando la vez que las olas del mar nos acompañaron mientras observábamos la misma luna pasado el cuarto creciente._

El muchacho cerró los ojos, tratando de recuperar aquel momento perdido, abrazando los dos recuerdos más preciados que la misma muchacha de sus sueños le legó, junto con el objeto ue le recordaba que aún tenía un corazón. ¿Fetichista? ¿Él? Mm… Quizás.


	2. Chapter 2

**II**

A varios miles de metros de ese lugar, una muchacha abría los ojos, sorprendida. Se había dormido durante casi cinco minutos frente a la pantalla de su computador. Tenía la curiosa sensación de que alguien la había llamado, pero a las 3 a.m. no había nadie más despierto. Incluso su mascota descansaba plácidamente. Ella hacía el esfuerzo vano de tratar de convencerse de que no era que no pudiera dormir, sino que en realidad el internet era más fuerte que ella. Pero no podía negar que, de una u otra forma, temía irse a dormir.

Pero... ¿Qué diversión habría si yo les contase todo lo que cruzaba por la mente de la joven? ¿No es acaso lo más entretenido –o desquiciante- de un relato precisamente el no ser capaz de saberlo todo?

Decidiendo que no tenía sentido continuar con su luchar por el momento, decidió apagar e intentar conciliar el sueño. Se sentía observada, como si alguien la observara desde las sombras de su habitación, mas no estaba intranquila. De hecho, casi le agradaba la sensación.

Se dejó llevar por Morfeo imaginando un cuerpo para su observador misterioso, sintiendo como la mirada se diluía junto con su conciencia.

Mañana sería otro día. Sonrió ante la idea. Sí, mañana sería definitivamente mejor.

_Hoy. Hoy será un día mejor. Son más de las doce._

No le asustaba la voz en su cabeza. Sabía de quien era, y sabía que no era más que un recuerdo, pero de algún modo, la hacía sentir más tranquila.

-Buenas noches

La luna se veía apenas tras el edificio adyacente. Un aroma salobre inundó su mente, y soñó con la playa. Esa playa que consideraba suya. En ese lugar que viviría en su memoria para siempre.

_¿Sólo en tu memoria...?_


	3. Chapter 3

**III**

Era la hora acordada. Él llevaba entre diez y quince minutos sentado en la misma posición, consultando su reloj a cada segundo, esperando que llegara la hora acordada, pensando: _si no ha llegado de aquí a diez minutos más, la llamaré._

No era su culpa, sino más bien la de las personas con las que se vio forzado a crecer. Odiaba tanto la impuntualidad en su primera infancia, que ahora era incapaz de cometerla él mismo, no sin sentir un remordimiento tan tremendo que tenía que disculparse al menos unas veinte veces para comenzar a sentirse más tranquilo. No le desesperaba sin embargo que los demás llegaran un poco tarde. De hecho le parecía hasta lo más normal del mundo. No tenía problemas para esperar, pero sí para hacerse esperar. Le sucedía algo similar con una multitud de cosas.

Analizaba disimulada pero intensamente a todos los transeúntes que aparecían por la esquina en la que él suponía vendría su "cita". Realizaba un patrón de reconocimiento facial, buscando una mirada que resaltaba por su expresividad, un análisis de movimientos, buscando esa particular forma de caminar, ligera y decidida, pero reservada.

Por alguna razón le gustaba observar desde la parte exterior de la estación del metro como la gente entraba, bajaba las escaleras, lento, rápido, apurado, como todos era subidos por una cinta, sin oponer resistencia. Todo parecía funcionar perfecto, todo tan sincronizado. Hormigas, sin menos preciar al maravilloso insecto. Él se hacía pasar por uno de ellos, pero se sabía distinto. Sabía que cuando caminaba a paso rápido, sin voltear, lo hacía conscientemente, y no porque fuese una rutina. Le gustaba sentirse diferente por cosas como esa, darse cuenta y valorar cosas que todo el mundo da por hecho.

Su mente completa se detuvo, mientras su pecho parecía agitarse para compensar el desequilibrio repentino. Su visión periférica reconoció unos pasos, y se volteó justo para encontrarse de frente con la mirada que buscaba. Podía sentirla incluso detrás de los lentes oscuros que traía la muchacha.

Esa sonrisa le robaba todos los pensamientos inútiles, junto con todas las preocupaciones vanas. Cuando aquel gesto iluminaba su rostro, sencillamente se sentía en el cielo. Y él sonreía también, con una sonrisa verdadera y profunda. Entonces venía una risilla nerviosa, que a su vez recibía otra como respuesta. Recién luego de este rito de reencuentro y adoración, comenzaba de verdad el saludo.

_Es increíble como una simple palabra puede decirlo todo. La cadencia de la voz, la entonación, el volumen, el gesto que lo acompañan, la postura corporal, el tiempo utilizado en la pronunciación... _

Un beso en la mejilla cortó su pensamiento de golpe. No es que no lo hubiese visto venir, era simplemente el efecto que este tenía. Rieron de nuevo.

-Hola

-_Hola_ ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien – Esta vez era una risa sincera, sencilla. ¿Le parecería divertido como el joven cambiaba tan drásticamente su forma de ser cuando estaba con ella? Porque definitivamente se daba cuenta de cómo su mirada pasaba de fría a intensa cuando la identificaba en la multitud. Aunque quizás le parecía divertido el hacerle creer que no lo notaba. -¿y tú?

-_Bien _– Se quedaron viendo por un momento.

Se pusieron rápidamente al corriente de cuanto les había sucedido en las últimas 48 horas, en las que casi no habían hablado. En general, muchas cosas menores y casi cotidianas. Per dos temas destacaban, por un lado, el colegio, y por el otro, las amigas. No diré quién habló de qué, sólo para atormentarlos.

-¿_Vamos?_

-Yap

Se internaron en la vorágine de movimiento, hasta llegar al carruaje eléctrico que había de acercarlos a su destino.

Iban de la mano.

Se sentían cómodos así.

Las luces del túnel pasaban frente a ellos, pero no les interesaba. Ambos estaban perdidos en la mirada del otro. Nada más existía. El calor que sentían no tenía que ver con los cerca de treinta grados del exterior, ni con la numerosa humanidad con la que compartían el vagón. Tampoco les preocupaba el hecho de estar casi aplastados el uno contra el otro por culpa de la multitud. Esas cosas simplemente no existían en ese momento.

_Ella me habla, y con sólo dirigirme su palabra me hace sentir el ser más dichoso del mundo. Lo sé, suena terriblemente cursi, pero así es como en verdad se siente. ¿Qué habrá visto ella en mi la primera vez? Yo sé lo que vi en ella. Aún recuerdo el instante preciso en que decidí mirarla a los ojos. De hecho, me cuesta trabajo creer que pasé cerca de treinta minutos caminando a su lado, sin verla realmente. ¿Tanía miedo? Sí. Mi pecho aún dolía ese día, y tenía miedo de mirar el alma de cualquier otro. Los ojos son la ventana del alma ¿Lo sabías? Si aprendes a mirar, puedes ver el verdadero ser de alguien. No creo en el amor a primera vista, pero sé que cuando te miré esa vez, no fue sólo un "vistazo", no, fue como sentarse bajo una cascada. Sentí dolor en esos ojos, pero fortaleza, un corazón tan grande que a duras penas era capaz de sostenerse a sí mismo, una alegría infinita, a pesar de todo cuanto podría sucederle, una paciencia admirable, una hermosa inocencia, una picardía aún no del todo descubierta. No fue por la blancura de tu piel, ni lo sedoso y brillante de ese cabello que me obsesiona, ni por las curvas aún no del todo desarrolladas que podían adivinarse, sino de tu alma de lo que se aferró mi ser. No es que no quiera tu cuerpo, Dios, hay veces en las que no sé que me detiene, pero es tu interioridad lo que le da sentido a mi vida. ¡Cómo desearía poder decirte estas cosas! Pero soy muy tímido aún. Puedo escribir cosas. Puedo ponerle los adjetivos más bellos jamás habidos, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que cuando estoy contigo, sólo puedo pensar en ti. Las preocupaciones que normalmente nublan mi mente se evaporan. Cuando estoy a tu lado me siento seguro. Siento que puedo ser yo, y el mundo no llegará a su fin. Y aquí estoy, de pie a tu lado, hablando sobre lo que me sucedió en los últimos días, cuando eso no tiene ninguna relevancia para mi más que el darme una escusa para seguir escuchando tu voz. Adoro que se te de tan bien hablar, y que te agrade hacerlo, porque a veces no me siento tan cómodo haciéndolo. Me gusta más escuchar. Escuchar y escribir. Pero claro, quizás nunca llegues a saber de los textos que escribí en un pequeño cuaderno, textos de no más de tres líneas. Textos que quedarán ahí, mientras cada palabra usada está grabada a fuego en mi cerebro. Te extrañé tanto ¿Lo sabías? No pude dormir en todo ese tiempo que no estuvimos juntos. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, una presión extraña apretaba mi pecho. Se hizo normal para mi despertar a tomar agua cada hora y fracción sin tener sed, sólo para justificar a cualquier observador indeseado el motivo de mi vigilia. ¿Qué habrá sido de ti? No lo sé. Sé que en algún momento me di cuenta que te dolía hablar conmigo, y decidí eliminarte de mi chat. El dolor que yo sentí fue terrible, te lo aseguro. Y ni siquiera sé si valió la pena... Pero en su momento parecía lo correcto. Cuando te volviste a comunicar conmigo, me sentí en el cielo por un segundo. Creo que fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de que me estaba engañando a mí mismo, pensando que había seguido adelante. ¿Importa eso ahora? A mí me importa. Me importa porque me hace ver por qué debo estar tan agradecido de estar ahora, en el metro, sosteniendo tu mano y tu mirada. Me hace sentir, sin tratar de ser repetitivo, el ser más dichoso del mundo._


	4. Chapter 4

**IV**

Más allá de estos pensamientos, velados para la muchacha, se traslucía una intensa sensación de placer. Pero no del placer pecaminoso o contorsionado que parece buscarse ahora. No. Era más bien ese placer perdido, casi olvidado, de cuando uno encuentra consuelo al interior de un mausoleo, de pie frente al lugar de descanso de _aquel_ ser querido, teniendo esa repentina y fugaz certeza de que está en un lugar mejor. Ese placer que te embriaga, sin volverlo todo de un color rosa asfixiante y dulzón. Ese placer que hace que tu alma se sienta más ligera, y tu cuerpo pierde contacto a realidad. _Esa dulzura transparente._

Todo esto pasaba por la mente de ella, sin que fuese consciente. Sólo podía decir con certeza que se sentía a gusto a su lado. No hablaba mucho en general, pero la escuchaba, y eso la tranquilizaba de algún modo. La hacía _sentir_ que no sólo recibía sus problemas, sino que le transmitía confianza, seguridad, tranquilidad, como si intencionadamente le enviara esas emociones con esos ojos tan particulares que tenía.

Estaba segura de que los había visto cambiar de color en una ocasión. Que había visto un destello verdoso sobre el tono _latte_, gritando, casi gimiendo, en medio de la noche, mientras alternaba cuidadosamente entre sus ojos, su cabello y sus labios, invitándola a responder, sin imponerle nunca nada.

Rió, con esa risa que tanto maravillaba a su acompañante. No podía entender bien por qué. Sabía que él no reía en demasía, que era más bien apático. Pero cuando estaba con ella, se le alegraba el semblante. Le agradaba esa sensación. Sentía que ella también podía aportar algo a la vida del joven. Algo que nadie más parecía haberle dado.

Recordó también una palabra. Una sola palabra, que su conciencia culpable había guardado lejos de su alcance, y que el abrazo tímido que intentaba lograr el muchacho le había devuelto: _regalón._

La joven detuvo sus pensamientos, justo cuando se abrían las puertas, invitándolos a descender. Jamás admitiría abiertamente lo culpable que realmente se sentía, a pesar de que no tenía realmente claro el motivo. Pero la forma en la que esa mirada se posaba sobre ella le decían que no se preocupara, que todo estaba en el pasado.

Pero la voz de su interior le recordó que, así como él, ella también vivía a veces de pasado...


	5. Chapter 5

**V**

Podía no aparentarlo –y _de hecho era bastante bueno en lograrlo_- pero el muchacho estaba interiormente aterrorizado. Aunque el hecho en sí mismo no le preocupaba. Siempre que salía con ella se volvía temporalmente un cobarde, temeroso de que algo pudiese salir mal. No soportaría, por ejemplo, que llegaran a la taquilla y no hubiese más entradas, por lo que ya había realizado una reserva por internet. Se sentiría miserable si la película le pareciese aburrida a ella, por lo que prefirió que la decidieran en conjunto. Y, por sobre todas las cosas, fenecería ahí mismo si llegara, y el lugar estuviese cerrado, nada más que por la vergüenza.

_Es un día especial para mí. Y no, no quiero oír nunca más un "son etapas", "es un ciclo que hay que cerrar" ni nada por el estilo. Yo no quiero salir del colegio. Terminar el año, claro, como todos, pero no salir definitivamente. Me da miedo, porque no conozco otra forma de vivir. Miento. Si la conozco. Tú me la enseñaste. Quisiera que este día fuese especial para ti también. Por eso hago esto. Me esforcé para que la tarde sea memorable. Por hoy serás una princesa, y trataré de cumplir todos tus caprichos. Peor me río de mi mismo, porque sé que no eres una princesa, y que odiarías serlo. Nada te molesta más que el recibir las cosas porque sí ¿O me equivoco? Pero cedes a mi propio capricho de mimarte. Aun hay cosas que me superan. Me encantaría que pudieras contar conmigo a cada instante, en cualquier lugar donde te encuentres. Pero eres huidiza ¿Lo sabías? Es casi tan difícil dar con tu paradero como lograr que el teléfono funcione como corresponde. ¿Sabes por qué no me aparezco sin aviso en tus aposentos? Porque no quiero importunar. Porque no quiero que suceda algo que pudiese volver incómoda una situación como esta. Lo sé, ir al cine debe ser la idea menos novedosa y más sobreexplotada hoy en día, pero te aseguro que ahora será distinto. Estoy yo, de nuevo..._

En el trayecto cruzaron un parque infestado de rosas. Era una bella imagen, sin embargo, el tiempo apremiaba, y la inevitable condición fisiológica moderna frente a la primavera actuaba sumamente rápido. Cruzaron, maldiciendo mentalmente a quien había diseñado un parque tan saturado de Plátano Oriental.

Mientras caminaban, él no podía evitar preguntarse qué es lo que pensaría la musa que caminaba a su lado. No pudo evitar recordar como acabó todo la primera vez. No pudo evitar recordar que durante todo ese tiempo, un sentimiento al que no estaba acostumbrado lo carcomía por dentro. Dicen que la gente amoral no existe. Pero si existieran, sabrían el dolor que significaba aquel ente ajeno en su mente... lo que la culpa pesa realmente. Se había perdonado a sí mismo. Pero tenía miedo de que ella aún no se hubiese perdonado por algo que no fue su culpa...


	6. Chapter 6

**VI**

Llegaron apenas unos minutos más tarde al resplandeciente espacio segregado que era el cine "_Premium". _Un pequeño agasajo planeado con cuidado y aprecio. Se sentaron en un sillón tortuosamente cómodo, esperando tranquilamente que les sirviesen, cual restaurant, los platos pedidos. Conversaron someramente, cada uno guardando muy bien sus pensamientos. Para él muchacho, le parecía impropio referirle a la doncella a su costado que si de él dependiera, que si tuviese la oportunidad, le entregaría el mundo en una bandeja, la mimaría y la cuidaría como jamás nadie lo ha hecho, y como pensaba jamás podría hacerlo más que él. La razón de este pensamiento era evidente: él la conocía más allá de lo que ella podía expresar con palabras.

No es que fuese vidente ni nada por el estilo. Pero podía ver cosas que los demás preferían pasar por alto. La forma en la que tomaba la copa de jugo que había ordenado, la forma en la que sus ojos se perdían en el infinito durante fracciones de segundo cuando se tocaban ciertos temas, las diferentes maneras que tenía de arreglarse el cabello que delataban inmediatamente su humor, su forma de andar, su forma de vestir, de hablar, de mirar, de pensar, de responder, de evadir la mirada, de cambiar de tema, de aparentar alegría, de alegrarse sinceramente, de acercarse cuidadosa y discretamente, de alejarse aún más discretamente. Cada mínimo detalle de ello lo fascinaba y, por el mismo motivo, los registraba en un archivo interminable en la parte más oculta y privada de su mente, donde guardaba celosamente sus emociones y culpas, donde atesoraba los momentos más significativos de su vida. Y sin embargo, se dedicaba cotidianamente a actuar como una persona más. Tiende a ser un poco preocupante que alguien trate de registrar cada ínfimo detalle de tu vida.

La proyección comenzaba y decidieron caminar hasta la sala. encontraron sus asientos, y se sentaron en un par de sillones conectados entre sí, lo que les permitía estar abrazados durante lo que durara la función.

El filme trataba una familia humilde que encontraba una niña abandonada en un parque. Nada complejo. Nada fantasioso. Nada romántico. Nada más una película interesante de ver.

En algún punto, la proyección del desastre de su propia familia en aquellos personajes toco la fibra del muchacho. No es que su familia fuese el ejemplo de la desgracia, y quizás esto era lo que más le producía dolor al muchacho: su familia era disfuncional por cosas tan absolutamente prescindibles, que casi parecía una burla cruel del destino que no pudiese funcionar correctamente.

En medio de esta agonía interna, sintió tranquilidad. Se volvió levemente, y cerró los ojos, para sentir con precisión cada inspiración de la divina musa que tenía a su lado. Con cada movimiento apenas perceptible de ese pecho que comprimía levemente sus costillas se recordaba a si mismo que todo lo demás no le importaba, y comenzó aquella tormenta de pensamientos que solían atacarlo.

_¡Ah! Pero esta vez no es molesto. NO es como si miles de agujas intentaran entrar a la vez por una apertura diminuta. Es más bien como los granos de un reloj de arena. Cada uno espera su turno para avanzar. _

_Y es que no puedo evitarlo. Cualquiera pensaría que es extraño que me sienta somnoliento cuando estoy con la persona que más quiero, pero en realidad, no lo es. Puedo intentar explicarme, claro, pero no sé si podré realmente llegar a una explicación. Pues sucede que tratar de explicar lo que esa somnolencia tranquila significa para un insomne es como si un ciego tratase de explicarle a un pintor como se percibe el mundo sin colores, sin formas ni figuras. Y no al revés, porque un ciego termina por acostumbrarse a su condición e inventa sus propias formas, sus propios colores, mientras que el artista es quien no soportaría un solo día en las condiciones del ciego. El insomne nunca llega a conformarse con su situación, y ocasionalmente tenemos una pequeña ventana de descanso en este mundo taciturno. Pero nunca como esto..._

_¿Mi mayor fantasía? Sí. Mi mayor fantasía es llevarla conmigo a la cama. Pero no para congeniar -¿Me estoy repitiendo? Bueno, esto es importante...- sino a dormir. Sí, a dormir. Despertar sintiéndola a mi lado ¡Que hermosa imagen!_

_Pero ese día aún parece lejano. _

_Aunque también la deseo. Sí, esa es la palabra. Hacía años ya que no utilizaba esa palabra. Está reservada para ella. No es un apetito sexual, ni tampoco me atrevería a hablar de un amor espiritual elevado, sino quizás de algo justo en el medio. -Estoy disvariando, lo sé...-._

_Pero... Pero cada vez que jugando terminamos recostados, puedo verlo en su mirada... Puedo ver una sombra de miedo y de reserva. ¡Oh, que desdicha la de aquél que se siente un estorbo! ¡De aquél quien se sabe causa de la incomodidad de otra persona, aún cuando esta misma no lo sepa!_

_Juraría con gusto una estricta castidad si con ello lograra borrar esa sombra, y lograr que no dudara en disfrutar de algo tan inocente como jugar, querer, sin discriminar la superficie. ¿O es acaso diferente el beso y el abrazo sobre una sábana que sobre una banca de plaza, de pie, o en la misma butaca del cine?_

Poco a poco, los ojos del joven volvían a abrirse. No mucho tiempo había pasado, mas se sentía extrañamente desorientado, se volvió ligeramente, y vio la sonrisa y la falsa molestia en el rostro de su acompañante.

_Como adoro esa sonrisa. Como adoro esos labios. Que ganas de posar los míos propios sobe aquellos. Más aún, que ganas de repasar toda su divinidad acariciándolo con mis labios. Esa divinidad que es perfecta precisamente porque no lo es del todo, pues si lo fuera, no habría belleza particular en tanta gracia. _

Le tomó un tiempo reaccionar, pero sonrió de vuelta, reflejando algo de culpabilidad en el rostro. Se enderezó en su asiento, y siguió viendo la película.

No se había perdido más de cinco minutos.

"**Pero cuando han agitado el ánimo durante el**

**día muchas sensaciones diversas; cuando se ha**

**pensado a la vez en muchas cosas, el hombre**

**duerme, pero no vuelve a dormir una vez que ha**

**despertado"**

**-_Los miserables_**

_**Victor Hugo**_


End file.
